Problème Poilu
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Hermione et Severus vive quasiment ensemble à Hogwars, et personne ne le sait. Mais comment Severus réagit-il à Pattenrond ?


J'espère que cette fiction légère vous plaira. Une autre devrait apparaitre avec un même soucis lol mais peut-être plus humoristique.  
>La relation est déjà établit.<br>Situer ce moment quand vous voulez à partir du moment où Hermione est grandit. Moi perso je l'ai écrit dans une optique d'après guerre, où Hermione a reprit ses études.

* * *

><p>Un problème poilu<p>

Il senti quelque chose se frotter contre son torse, il s'attendait à voir la chevelure de la jeune femme, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce qu'il vit c'est une boule de poil orange, en train de se frotter à lui et de griffer ses draps. Il envoyé la boule de poil balader en jurant et ronchonnant. Il ne supportait plus ce chat. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était l'absence de la jeune femme contre la présence du chat. Soudain elle entra dans l'appartement et se stoppa net en voyant sa tête.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec une légère réserve.

- Ton stupide chat commence sérieuse à m'énerver Hermione. Je vais finir par le donner en steak à un serpent. S'emporta-t-il

- Fais lui quoi que ce soit et je transforme en souris pour le nourrir !

- Tu ne le feras pas ! Et même si tu le voulais vraiment tu n'y arriverais pas ! Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Je vais te mettre mon pied là où je pense ! Viens Pattenrond, on s'en va ! Elle attrapa son chat, et sorti des appartements de Severus Snape, en claquant bien fort la porte.

Severus fixait la porte. Se demandant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin, il alla donner son cours de potion, d'une humeur massacrant évidement. Lors que la jeune femme arriva à son cours, elle ne lui jeta pas un seul regard, alors que d'habitude elle le gratifiait de son sourire discret, lui indiquant son amour et son bonheur. Là rien, elle faisait toujours la gueule et elle jetait ses ingrédients dans sa potion avec une violence qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez elle, si bien qu'il finit par craindre l'explosion. Mais l'explosion de quoi ? La potion ou Hermione ?

Après la journée de cours, il retourna a ses appartements, il s'attendait à la voir, comme tous les soirs, mais à la place, une petite boule de poil orange était couché à l'endroit où elle travaillait à ses devoirs tous les soirs. Severus eu un pincement au cœur. En réalité cette petite boule de poil orange l'avait adopté.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours, qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione le soir, mais que son chat était là. Il appréciait la présence du chat, qui lui laissait une part d'elle avec lui, qui lui montrait qu'elle avait été là, et que si Pattenrond était là, rien n'était finit. Il s'asseyait sur la place qu'Hermione occupait généralement en travaillant, avec Pattenrond sur les genoux, il le caressait toute la soirée avant d'aller se coucher. D'un coup, la porte claqua.

- Pattenrond, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Hermione venait de surgir, visiblement elle cherchait son chat depuis un moment.

- Il vient ici tous les soirs.

- Et tu ne l'as pas encore transformé en chair à saucisse ? Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois et surprise.

- Non, tu ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné. Et … il s'interrompit.

- Ton stupide chat manque d'éducation, il bousille tous mes draps en faisant ses griffes dessus, il met des poils partout, et traine toujours dans mes pattes. Mais je l'aime bien quand même, il m'a tenu compagnie tous les soirs cette semaine, m'évitant d'être soudain seul ici. Il était une partie de toi.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il appréciait la boule de poil qu'il voulait donner en dîner à un serpent une semaine plus tôt ?

- T'es vraiment con tu sais ça ?

- Oui je sais, mais je ferai des efforts avec ton chat. Je ne veux pas te perdre, et je ne veux plus passer une semaine sans toi près de moi.

Comme pour montrer son accord, Pattenrond vint se frotter aux jambes de Severus, puis de se maitresse, avant de disparaitre on ne sait où, comme pour laisser le couple en intimité.

- Merci. C'est peut-être stupide, mais j'y tiens à mon chat.

- Ce n'est pas stupide. La seule chose stupide c'est ce chat. Répondit-il avec son sourire narquois qui le rendait célèbre.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui donna une petite tape dans l'épaule avant de l'embrasser tendrement, puis plus passionnément.

- Tu m'as manqué. Lui dit-il

- C'est mon chat qui me manquait, mais comme il passe tout son temps ici je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux le voir je dois rester. Dit-elle pour le taquiner, mais dans le doute, elle lui lança un sourire très sincère, plein d'amour pour qu'il ne prenne pas mal ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Si tu restes ici tous les soirs, alors ça me va, quel que soit la raison.

- Tu es bête. Bien sûr que c'est pour toi que je reste. Je t'aime

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Et Pattenrond n'était pas très loin, assis dans un coin, en train de tout espionner.


End file.
